


best friends, ex-friends ‘till the end

by whatledtothis



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatledtothis/pseuds/whatledtothis
Summary: Eight months, they’d been dating. Six months since Mikey had met them. Two moths too late, in his mind. Mikey loves Pete, though he doubts Pete is really capable of loving anyone. When Pete and his boyfriend Patrick are to move out of their small town, their friends throw them a party. Mikey regrets going, though he knows it’ll be the last time he sees Pete. Despite a promise from Pete, Mikey knows he’ll never see the love of his life again, right?





	1. they knew it was over (just didn’t know the day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Story title and title song: Bang The Doldrums by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing friend, buffythelocalkilljoy. You’re the most amazing friend I could ask for. I love you so much, and I hope you know that. Please stay alive. I’ll always be here for you, but I know I’ll need you too. I hope you enjoy, my friend xox
> 
> Story idea based off of moments I’ve experienced either firsthand of been told. Hope you all enjoy part 1 xo

Mikey sat on the ripped couch in his friend's living room, music blaring through speakers behind him and people dancing. "WOO!" He turned abruptly to see Frank, Mikey's older brother's boyfriend, smashing an "empty" beer bottle on his head (and covering himself with beer in the process). He smiled slightly, watching his brother Gerard shake his head at his idiotic, drunk boyfriend. Mikey was done with the party. He and Gerard had been there for about two hours and Mikey'd sat on the couch watching the reruns of 'American Dad' on the television and sipping drinks friends would come around and give him. 

It was supposed to be a goodbye party for Patrick and Pete, two long-time friends of the group's, who were moving a few hours away because of family issues. Mikey had only known them for six months, but in that short amount of time, he'd begun crushing on Pete. Oh well, he could admit it at this point, (not like he'd ever get a chance with him), Mikey was in love with Pete. He had been since the moment he'd laid eyes on his dark, straightened hair, sweatshirts, and tight jeans. Deep down Mikey knew he always would be. 

Pete, however, was dating Patrick. Patrick and Pete had their differences, but seemed to love each other. Mikey knew otherwise. He'd been the recipient of Pete's 2am suicidal texts, telling him how he couldn't live with himself if he blew it with Pat, how he didn't love him, but couldn't let him go. Mikey had consoled him. Told him it was okay. Gave him a shoulder to cry on. Pete knew about Mikey's crush, but didn't know the extent of it. Maybe things could've been different, Mikey'd told himself. But he knew it wasn't true. Pete was never his and never would be.

So there he was, slightly buzzed and sad, sitting on Andy and Joe's couch and wallowing in his sorrows while his friends continued on with their lives and happiness around him. Things would continue on after Pete and Patrick were gone. Of course they'd be missed, but after a while they'd stop being mentioned, then stop being thought about. Soon they'd be but ghosts in Mikey's memories, and Mikey knew this. 

Mikey was snapped from his thoughts when he got a text from his mom.

Mom // 10:43 // I'll be outside at 11 //

Gerard was staying the night with Frank at another friend's house, but Mikey had an exam the next day, so his mom was picking him up. He shook his head and stood to find Gerard. Locating his brother in the sea of people, he made his way through intoxicated, dancing bodies to his older brother standing by the beer pong table. "Gee?" Gerard smiled at him, hugging his brother with one arm "Whats up, Mikes?" He asked. "Mom's coming at 11. I'm going to wait outside." Gerard nodded, "Goodnight, kiddo." He said and kissed Mikey's head. Mikey smiled and went out into the chilly night air. 

Mikey sat on the front step and watched his breath billow into a cloud then dissipate moments later. He sat like that for a few minutes before the door opened behind him and he felt a body standing over him. He stood and came face to face with Pete Wentz. Mikey'd been avoiding him all night, even though he was all he'd wanted to see. "Hey." Pete whispered. Mikey stepped up to be on the same level as the other boy. "Hi." Was all Mikey could say.

Mikey didn't need to say anything more, though. Pete stepped closer and hugged the boy so tight Mikey wondered if he would burst. The hug lasted for moments, but felt like hours. "I'm sorry." Pete whispered. That was it, Mikey couldn't hold it in any more. The tears came slow at first, but after a few moments they rushed down his face like an overflowing sink. “I don’t want you to go, Pete.” Mikey murmured, so quietly he wondered if Pete had ever really heard him. “I know you don’t want things to be this way. I don’t want them either, Mikey.” Pete pulled back and used his sleeve to gently dry the boy’s eyes. They both sat down and thought in a silence full of tension so thick Mikey figured he could take a bite of it and be full for weeks. 

“Maybe things would’ve been different,” Pete began, “If I’d have met you first. Maybe I could’ve stayed.” Mikey just sighed ‘There’s nothing in your head, pocket, throat or wallet that could change just how this goes,’ he thought. “I’ll come back for you, though.” Pete touched Mikey’s leg with his hand. “I’ll be gone in the morning, but I’ll come back for you.” Mikey smiled sadly “We both know that’s not the truth, Pete. I know you won’t and you know it too. Maybe we should just stop lying to ourselves.” Pete’s hand didn’t move, though. He just leaned his head closer and whispered “I promise, Mikey.” 

Mikey’s mom pulled into the driveway moments after that, but Pete didn’t move. They both stood up together a moment later and hugged. Mikey knew it would be the last time, but in that moment he felt strangely calm. He knew Pete and Patrick would be happy together, or their own equivalent, and as Mikey got in his Mom’s car and she asked him how the party was, he just sat back in his seat and stared at the black silhouette of Pete with his hands in his jean pockets standing on the steps of the house. Though they couldn’t see each other, Mikey knew Pete was watching him, knew they were staring directly into the others’ eyes. “It was good.” He answered his mom as he shut his eyes and allowed hot tears to stream down his face as they pulled out of the drive way and onto orange-red illuminated roads.


	2. if i keep my eyes closed, he looks just like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song: Eyes Closed by Halsey
> 
> Omg I finally finished this. Phew! Sorry it took so long, guys. School has been a lot and every time I go to write this, it just ends up hurting too much so I have to put it down. But I finally told myself to finish it, and I did. This story took a lot for me to put into words, so I hope you all enjoy reading. Lots of love xo
> 
> Stay alive, okay? I love you all so much. Stay beautiful, keep it ugly <3

It had been so long since Mikey’d heard from Pete that it was a surprise when he’d gotten the text. He had been laying in bed with Ray, his boyfriend of two years, when his phone went off in the other room. Ray, who’d been trying to get Mikey get out of bed and get dressed for school for the past 20 minutes, urged him to go get his phone (then get ready of course). 

Ray laughed at his boyfriend, watching him fumble on the nightstand for his glasses, then pull on a sweater that had been haphazardly flung on the floor sometime before. Mikey stuck out his tongue at Ray and left to find his phone. Ray followed behind curiously after Mikey’d been in the other room for what seemed like an hour. “You okay, babe?” He asked, slightly worried, as he walked out of his bedroom and into the hall that led to the kitchen. 

Mikey was stood by the kitchen table, jaw basically hitting the floor. Ray walked over to him and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Mikey?" He looked over Mikey's shoulder to see the text from the boy he'd never met but had heard so much about.

Pete // 7:26 // Can I see you tmo? Coming into town and I miss you //

-

Ray and Mikey drove to school in silence. They hadn't talked about the text, except for Mikey saying he would offer Pete a place to stay and Ray feeling extremely jealous, but not wanting to spoil it for Mikey, he kept his mouth shut. Ray parked the car and locked it, throwing his bag over his shoulder and muttering "See you at lunch," to Mikey, before putting in his earbuds and walking through the school's doors. Mikey just shook his head in exasperation, sighing and texting Pete back.

Mikey // 8:03 // Yeah that'd be great. Do you need a place to stay? //

He didn't get a text back until a few hours later, when Pete said he would appreciate a roof over his head. Pete asked if he should just go to Mikey's parents place tomorrow afternoon and Mikey sighed a bit, realizing how out of touch they really were. The teacher was going over things to study for the upcoming unit test, so Mikey put down his phone without answering. At the end of the class, walking out of the room to his locker with his earbuds in, he texted Pete back.

Mikey // 11:44 // Nah i've moved lol. Meet me at tony before last period and I can drive you //

Mikey remembered the texts from years ago, 'come to tony' in the middle of class, and of course he would go. He'd meet Pete at the arena across the street from the school and they'd hang out until Mikey had to go back to class, usually wasting the entire period just sitting with his friend in the uncomfortable chairs of the arena foyer. He almost cried at the thought of walking through the sliding arena doors into the large room to see Pete sitting at those tables again, waiting for him.

-

Pete // 11:52 // Just like old times, eh? See you then :) //

-

Ray shook Mikey awake the next morning and told him that it was time to get ready. The boys got out of bed, made breakfast, and did their morning routines. Mikey couldn't concentrate on anything. He was too excited about seeing Pete. The day seemed to drag on as he sat in second period counting the seconds until lunch. After the bell rang he went and sat with his friends in the hall like they always had, and awaited third period anxiously. He had a spare fourth period, so he figured he would go to tony, meet Pete, talk, then pick Ray up at the end of the day. The bell rang announcing travel time between third and fourth period, and Mikey quickly walked from his class, out the doors, and across the street. 

Entering the building gave Mikey a huge rush of nostalgia, as he looked towards the corner to find his friend. He didn't see the Pete he remembered, though. Instead, he saw a slightly tanned boy with shaved dyed-blonde hair. The boy looked up and Mikey thought he'd get lost in those dark eyes as he'd done so many times before. 

Pete smiled and stood as |Mikey made his way towards him. They didn't say anything, just hugged. A hug that for most would last for five seconds tops, lasted at least a minute for them. Pete didn't realize how much he'd missed Mikey's touch until that moment, and he hugged the younger boy tighter. "Pete.." Mikey whispered into the other boy's neck. Pete just sighed a content sigh and decided that Mikey's hug was the only feeling he wanted to feel for the rest of time, but it was the only thing he couldn't have. 

-

The two sat in the arena, just reconnecting and talking. It didn't feel like they'd spent any time apart. What felt like five minutes had been seventy-five, and sooner than expected, Mikey felt strong arms envelop his shoulders. Mikey jumped and turned to see Ray behind him "Holy shit, you gave me a heart attack." Mikey giggled. Mikey stood and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, kissing him slowly then smiling into his neck. "I love you, babe." Ray whispered into Mikey's hair. Mikey stayed there for a bit, then untangled himself from Ray and turned to Pete, smiling. "Pete, this is my boyfriend Ray. Ray, this is Pete." He introduced the pair.

Ray and Pete shook hands, exchanging "Nice to finally meet you"'s and "I've heard so much about you"'s. Mikey glanced at his phone and, realizing they were there 10 minutes after he and Ray would usually leave, Mikey suggested they go. The other two agreed, and Mikey led the way to the car, Ray in the driver's seat, Mikey in shotgun, and Pete in the right back, behind Mikey.

-

Mikey had control of the aux cord, blasting Hollywood Undead as they drove the 25 minute drive from the school to Ray’s house. He sang along to the words of an older song, and smiled as it eventually changed to a song that he’d always listened to because it made him think about Pete. Up In Smoke it was called. It reminded him of the nights he, Pete and Patrick had gotten high and hung out, or the many times he’d stayed up late texting a stoned-out-of-his-mind Pete. Mikey remembered the time he’d greened and Pete had cleaned his vomit, chuckling at his own stupidity. Obviously Pete knew the song too, as he was singing along to Mikey and Charlie Scene through the car’s speakers.

“‘So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab  
Let's get fucked put on your helmet and knee pads  
'Cause I'm so high I can't feel my face  
‘Cause me and weed go together like Diddy and Mase’”

Ray pulled into the driveway of his house, and turned off the car. The three climbed out and made their way up the driveway to the front door, where they could hear dogs barking inside. Mikey hushed them through the door, but of course, they didn’t stop. Entering the house, two large huskies jumped on Pete, almost knocking the boy over. Mikey laughed a bit and smiled. “This is Mulder,” he pointed to the larger, black and white male dog, “and Scully.” He pointed to the slightly smaller, brown and white female dog. 

“Mulder and Scully? Really?” Pete rolled his eyes “You’re still obsessed with X-Files, aren’t you?” Mikey and Pete stood smiling at each other for what seemed like years. The afternoon sunlight shone on Pete’s skin in a way that made Mikey wonder if he could ever look away. Pete’s perfection was something he didn’t know if he could handle. He’d almost forgotten how attractive he really was, but now that Pete was standing in front of him, Mikey realized that he fully, wholeheartedly loved him. And not the he just fully and wholeheartedly loved him, but that he still fully and wholeheartedly loved him.

After realizing how long they were staring at each other for, Mikey dropped his bag and took off his jacket, flinging it on the floor. He kicked off his beat-up black converse and shooed the dogs back into the other room. “C’mon in, Pete. Put your stuff wherever.” Ray said, dropping his stuff along with his boyfriend’s. Pete dropped his stuff alongside theirs, and followed the pair into the kitchen. 

Many domestic affairs followed, including Mikey and Ray making Kraft Dinner for the three of them, the three sitting on the kitchen floor with the dogs while eating macaroni, and ending with them sitting on the couch and watching Netflix and Mikey doing homework. After a few hours of homework and talking, Mikey ended up falling asleep in Ray’s arms, Pete sitting on the big, comfy chair beside them.

-

Pete was trying his hardest to watch whatever fucking show Ray had put on, but all he could do was watch the television light reflect off Mikey’s face. Mikey’s soft, beautiful, perfect face. He tried to not focus on the fact that some.. guy.. was holding Mikey in his arms instead of him. He should be the one holding Mikey as he fell asleep not Ray. Pete was the one who knew Mikey and cared about Mikey and.. loved Mikey. 

He hated himself for being so jealous but he couldn’t help it. He figured that tomorrow, when he saw Patrick again, he’d remember that Pat was the boy Pete would have to spend his life with, but for now, Pete allowed himself to be jealous of Ray, only if for the night. 

 

-

End.


End file.
